Clark's Mistake
by Luv2rite
Summary: When Clark realizes that Chloe is the one for him, will he be too late?
1. Default Chapter

If anyone wants a Chapter II please send me reviews thanks.   
  
Clark's Mistake  
  
  
  
Clark's POV:  
  
Man! What an idiot I was. All this time I thought that Lana was the one. Now I see that it was so obvious that Chloe was the girl for me. Why didn't I see this before? It was so obvious that she was the better girl. She is always there for me and she always helps in my time of need. And even though she is curious about me she never pushes me to tell her unlike Lana. I think that Chloe still likes me so maybe I should ask her out. Yeah that's what I'll do. I'll ask her out.  
  
Clark decides to go to Chloe's house to ask her in person. When he gets there, he sees Chloe on the phone. He waits for her to get off and then knocks on the door. When she lets him in, he sees that she's all dressed up. So he asks her where is she going. She says, "Oh! Hi, Clark. Im going out on a date! "You're going on a date? A real date, or a date with a friend?" "A real date Clark, you know some guys do find me interesting" she answered angrily. "Oh I know that I wasn't trying to say anything bad or anything. Whom are you going out with?" When Chloe answered, Clark's jaw dropped. He never would have imagined these two people going out.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Who is Chloe going out with? What will Clark do to get the woman he wants? 


	2. The New Man

Sorry I have taken so long to write this story but here it is. I also want to say thanks' you for everyone who has written me a review. Luv Luv Luv!!  
  
Chloe's POV  
  
You don't know how happy it made me to see Clark's face when I told him that I was dating Lex.  
  
"Lex? I thought you couldn't stand him?"   
  
"Well in the beginning I thought he was a spoiled rich kid but afterward I learned that he was a kind, sweet, spoiled rich kid."  
  
"And you like this about him?"  
  
"Yeah Clark, he's really charming. Yesterday I went to his house because I was looking for you and then we just started talking and I actually had a good time. And then when I was leaving he asked me out on a date to the restaurant that just opened and I said yes, then he actually kissed me. And it felt so great!!"  
  
Clark really didn't want to think about Lex and Chloe kissing so he ignored it and asked her, "So what were you looking for me for?"   
  
"Oh nothing really I was just going to ask you if you wanted to do something today."  
  
"Well sure I would love to go out with you today Chloe"  
  
"Umm.. Clark didn't you hear everything that I said. I was going to ask you out but then Lex asked me out so since I couldn't find you I said ok"  
  
"Well then just cancel your date with him so that we can go out"  
  
"No! Why should I? You never left your special Lana's side to be with me. So why should I leave Lex?"  
  
"I don't want Lana anymore that's what I've been trying to tell you."  
  
"Well that's too bad Clark because I am not going to play the role of the girl that you throw away only to want her back when things don't work out with your dream girl!!"  
  
Clark realizes that he should drop the subject before he says something that makes her any angrier than she was."Okay fine forget what I said."  
  
"Good. Now I am going to change my outfit to wear something better to impress Lex so if you want to leave now go right ahead, but if you don't, get something to drink in the fridge."  
  
Chloe went into her room and when she came back Clark had to hold his breath because of how beautiful she was. When Chloe emerged from the room, she had on a navy blue dress that showed curves that Clark never knew she had.  
  
"Well..How do I look?"  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Why thank you, Clark. I hope that Lex likes it."  
  
"He would be a fool not to"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Chloe went to answer the door and let Lex in. At first the room was full of tension until Lex said, "Well this is weird. Hi Clark."  
  
"Hi Lex. I never knew you were interested in Chloe."  
  
"Well I always thought that she was beautiful and seeing her now just proves my point. By the way, you look absolutely stunning Chloe."  
  
"Thanks Lex. Well if you're ready to go, we should go now. Bye Clark."  
  
"Bye Chloe."  
  
When Chloe left Lex looked at Clark smiled and said, "You should have taken her when you had the chance, but now it's too late because I realized what a catch she is and I never let go of something that I want. He turned to leave bu then stopped and said. "Oh yeah don't wait up."  
  
After he heard Lex's Mercedes leaving, he sat down to think what he could do to win Chloe back. After a while he decided that he couldn't do anything if he stayed at Chloe's house and since he already knew where they went he might as well go and spy on them.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
If you guys want more. Please send reviews. 


	3. A New Plan

Sorry for taking so long in writing this story but I had writers block. But hopefully everyone likes this chapter. Thank You for everyone who sends me reviews and for the people who just read but don't write reviews, shame on you!! Please people write me some reviews.  
  
Clark has just decided to follow Chloe and Lex on their date. He is sitting at a table near them where he can hear and see everything that is going on.  
  
A New Plan  
  
Clark's POV  
  
I am sitting at the restaurant and listening to their conversation. So far their conversation has been basically about their date. But wait, now their talking about me.  
  
"Lex I just want to apologize for Clark's behavior before. I don't know what came over him."  
  
"That's okay. The thing is that Clark has been so hung up on Lana for so long that he didn't see that the perfect girl was standing next to him the whole time."  
  
"That is the sweetest thing anyone as ever said to me."  
  
"But now Clark has realized that you are better than Lana but it is too late because I realized it first. Now Chloe, I hope you know that this isn't just a date I am looking for. I am looking for a relationship with you."  
  
"Wow Lex..this is so sudden..but I am ready to have a relationship with you too."  
  
I was sitting there listening to all this and when Chloe said that I couldn't help but stand up and walk to their table and scream, "No Chloe!!"  
  
Chloe jumped up and said, "Clark!! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
By this time Lex stood up and moved in front of Chloe to face me and said, "Clark, give up and get over it. Chloe and I are dating now. You blew your chance. Now leave before I really decide to get angry."  
  
"Lex, do you really think that you are scaring me? Well you're not and I am not leaving here until I can talk to Chloe. "  
  
By this time Chloe started to look embarrassed at the scene I was making so she said, "Lex could you excuse me. I am just going to go outside and talk to Clark for a moment."  
  
"Okay but hurry back." He gave me a look when Chloe turned.  
  
When we got outside Chloe whirled around and yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you trying to ruin my life? Because if you are, you are doing a good job so far!!"  
  
"No, Chloe I just want you to see that Lex is not the man for you, but I am."  
  
"That's exactly what I used to think and I always wanted to be with you. But you were always too much in love with Lana to even pay me any mind. Do you know how much pain you caused me these pass few years? When I told you that I thought that we should break up when we were dating I didn't really mean it. I just wanted to see if you would fight for me. But you didn't you just agreed and went back to doing what you always do, chase after Lana."  
  
"I am so sorry Chloe. I never realized that you felt that way. I always thought that Lana and I were meant to be soul mate you know..but know I realize that you are my soul mate Chloe and I can't let you get away."  
  
"Those were the words I wanted to hear my whole life. But things have changed now Clark. I am no longer that girl who is so in love with you that I can't think straight. Lex is right when he says that you realized it a little too late. I am no longer going to live my life stuck on you. I have moved on and I found someone who really likes me.  
  
"And that someone is Lex???"  
  
"Yes Clark, Lex is that person and I really think you should leave."  
  
"Okay Chloe." When she went inside, I whispered, "But this isn't over."  
  
Now that I realized that I need to convince Chloe to be with me I need a new plan. I know I am going to find a girl and start to date her to make Chloe jealous. And I know just who that girl is.  
  
Whom do you guys think the girl should be Lana or my mystery girl? If I don't get more than five reviews, I am not going to continue this story. So, please people review. Thanks 


	4. A New Woman

I am so sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. But with SATs, school work, and laziness I have been very busy. So sorry but I can't promise that it won't happen again.  
  
The story takes place the next day.  
  
A New Woman  
  
Clark's POV  
  
Now that I had a plan I was ready to take my plan into action. Now all I needed was the girl.  
  
_The School_  
  
I looked for her at school while also looking for Chloe. I found the latter first. A Lexus screeched to a halt in front of the school while I looked through the window. Lex got out of the car and moved to the passenger side to open the door for Chloe. After she got out of the car, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and started kissing her. I was turning red with anger. _What was he doing to my Chloe?_ I turned from the window so I wouldn't have to see them. Now I knew I had to start my plan now. Any doubts I had before are gone now. I just have to find her before Chloe does. As luck would have it as soon as I turned the corner there she was. Lois Lane Chloe's cousin.  
  
"Lois. Hi."  
  
"Hi Clark!" "How can I help you? she asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tonight?"  
  
"Really?''  
  
"Yeah Really, I really like you and I think that we should get to know each other better."  
  
"Oh wow! I really like you too! Okay yea I would love to go out with you tonight. What time?"  
  
"Lets say at seven o' clock?"  
  
"Great. I'll see you at seven."  
  
"Wait.. I'll come and pick you up okay."  
  
"Oh yeah! Forgot about that. Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise"  
  
I felt kind of bad for making her think that I like her when I don't but I will do anything to get Chloe back. I also knew that Chloe would be at the house tonight and I want her to see me with Lois. I also knew that she was going out with Lex tonight and I knew exactly where and it so happens that Lois and I have reservations at the same place.   
  
_Later that night  
_  
Clark's POV  
  
I got to Chloe's house at exactly seven.  
  
_Ding Dong  
_  
"I'll get it" I heard Chloe say.  
  
She opened the door and looked at me with surprise on her face.  
  
"Clark what are you doing here?"  
  
''Didn't Lois tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what? I just got here a minute ago."  
  
Lois came running down the stairs.  
  
"Oh Chloe you're here. Guess what!!! Clark and I are going out on a date tonight!!!"  
  
"You're what????!!! Chloe exclaimed loudly.  
  
''What the matter Chloe? If I didn't know any better I would think you're jealous."  
  
Inside I was hoping she was.  
  
That's all folks. For now. Please R&R 


End file.
